fic gravity falls
by mikisaman234
Summary: fic existent si pe sunphoto
1. Chapter 1:prima zi de scoala

intr-o zi de toamna in gravity falls toti copiii din acel oras se pregateau de si mabel si ei se pregateau pentru scoala era prima zi de scoala in gravity falls. stan ii duse pe dipper si mabel la scoala si le zise:  
stan: aveti grije ce faceti la scoala sa scrieti de pe tabla si sa scrieti pe caiete temele pe care vi le da.  
mabel: da mare unchi stan  
dipper: ok  
dupa ce mabel si dipper ies din masina,stan baga viteza in masina si pleaca spre coliba.  
dupa ce placase toti parintii si ii lasase pe copiii din scoala iese o femeie cu o coroana mare pe cap si cu fica ei de mana si incepe a zice:  
contesa: bun venit la scoala copii va rog sa intrati in salile de clasa repartizati pe perechi. dupa ce contesa care conducea acea scoala a zis acele cuvinte a deschis usile de la intrarea in scoala si a plecat in biroul ei.  
dupa ce s-au umplut salile de clasa au intrat si profesorii la cate o sala de clasa. dipper si mabel erau in prima banca de la mijloc,gideon si pacifica erau in a doua banca de la mijloc candy in penultima banca de la mijloc iar grenda ultima banca de la mijloc si alti copii care stau in bancile lor. nu durase mult si intrase in sala de clasa(era sala 65)profesorul diriginte care zice:  
profesoara: buna copii eu sunt florea marie si sunt diriginta sa facem prezenta,dipper pines  
dipper: prezent  
profesoara: mabel pines  
mabel: prezent  
profesoara: Wendy Corduroy  
wendy: prezent  
profesoara: Micul Gideon  
gideon: prezent  
profesoara: Candy Chiu si Grenda  
candy si grenda: prezent  
profesoara: Robbie V.  
robbie: prezent. zise el cu o voce seaca  
profesoara: robbie mai tundete si tu umpic nu esti fata  
robbie: o sa incerc  
profesoara: asa sa faci. Pacifica Nordvest  
pacifica: prezent  
profesoara: Lee,Nate,Tambry si Thompson  
Lee,Nate,Tambry si Thompson: prezent  
profesoara: Shmipper și Shmabbel  
Shmipper și Shmabbel: prezent  
profesoara: deci sunteti toti pana acuma peste cateva zile va veni o fata noua in oras si vine la scoala din ciudateni ca celelalte scoli nu au primit-o din cauza personalitati asiatice.  
in timp ce profa vorbea dipper se uita la wendy cu mare drag pana cand wendy se uita si ea la dipper.  
dupa un minut se auzise clopotelul pentru pauza iar profesoara iesise din clasa,dipper se ridica din banca si se duce la banca lui wendy si ii zice:  
dipper: wendy ai vrea dupa scoala sa ne plimbam?  
wendy: dipper esti foarte dragut sigur ca vin cu tine pe la ce ora?  
dipper: pai pe la 18:00 sa nu intarzi.  
wendy: bine.  
dipper pleaca in banca lui si isi imagineaza intalnirea cu wendy.  
dupa ce se terminase scoala dipper era foarte fericit iar mabel era putin confuza. apare stan si ii luase acasa. pe drum stan ii intreba:  
stan: ce ati facut la scoala?  
dipper: sunt foarte fericit dar si plictisit de profesoara.  
mabel: stiu eu de ce e fericit dipper are o iubita.  
dipper: mabel nu e iubita mea doar ne plimbam in padure e doar o plimbare.  
mabel: recunoaste o iubesti foarte mult pe wendy.  
dipper: mabel poti sa incetezi umpic azi la 18:00 trebuie sa merg cu wendy in padure am ceva secret sa ii spun.  
mabel: ce sa ii spui cat de mult o placi ?  
dipper: da intr-un fel.  
dupa o ora ajunsera la cabana misterelor unde mabel si dipper au coborat din masina si au intrat in coliba dipper se duse rapid in dormitor si s-a pregatit pentru mersul in padure.


	2. Chapter 2:intalnirea si primul sarut cu

dupa o ora ajunsera la cabana misterelor unde mabel si dipper au coborat din masina si au intrat in coliba dipper se duse rapid in dormitor si s-a pregatit pentru mersul in padure.  
ORA 18:00  
ora de intalnire a si aparut dipper o astepta pe wendy care apare intrun sfarsit imbracata  
intr-o rochie frumoasa si sclipitoare,dipper o luase de mana si o duse in in inima padurii dipper ii spuse:  
dipper:wendy vrei sa dansam aici in inima padurii ?  
wendy:da.  
dipper si wendy au inceput sa danseze trei ore un dans dans s-au intis pe iarba si au privit multe ore dipper si wendy s-au ridicat de pe iarba s-au uitat unu la altul si rosec se aproprie de wendy si o saruta pe mai mult de o ora dipper si wendy se intorc la coliba foarte fericiti.  
in coliba era o mare agitatie stan a gasit farfuria cu un singur crenvusti pe jumatate mancat si striga cine mancase din crenvusti.  
mabel si pufulet se distrau iar soos alerga dupa o musca ca sa o omoare.  
dipper se duse in camera lui iar wendy plecase acasa.  
dupa o ora mabel intrase in camera unde dormea dipper si ea si il vedea pe fratele ei citind o carte cu o poveste de dragoste. mabel se aseaza in patul ei si adoarme si dipper inchide cartea si stinge becul si se baga si el in pat.


	3. Chapter 3:Despartirea si fetele noi

A doua zi dimineata,Dipper si Mabel se duc la scoala si in pauza Dipper se plimba fericit pe hol, ,dintr-o data,Dipper ii vede pe Wendy si Robbie sarutandu-se!  
Wendy:*il observa* D-Dipper!Nu-nu-i ceea ce pare!  
Dipper:*da sa plece* S-a terminat,Wendy!  
Wendy:Dar...!  
Dipper:S-a terminat!  
Dipper pleaca in clasa si pune capul pe banca.  
Mabel:Hei,frate,ce s-a intamplat?  
Dipper:Tocmai m-am despartit de Wendy!  
Mabel:Dar...de ce?  
Dipper:Am vazut-o sarutandu-se cu Robbie!M-a inselat cu Robbie!  
Mabel:Of!Imi pare rau pentru tine,frate!Dar nu-i sfarsitul lumii!Mai sunt atatea fete pe lumea asta!Sunt sigur ca fata visurilor tale va aparea chiar azi!  
Profa:*intra in clasa* Copii,am un anunt important de facut!A avut loc o greseala!Sunt de fapt doua eleve noi!Natsumi Striker si Ilinca Flesner!  
Eu si Natsumi intram in clasa.  
Natsumi:Buna!  
Eu:Buna!  
Dipper*aer de indragostit si spune incet* Buna! (Indragostit de Natsumi!).  
Profa:Va rog sa va asezati,domnisoarelor!  
Eu si Natsumi de asezam un pic mai departe de Dipper si Mabel.  
Natsumi:*in soapta* Cam enervanta profa,nu?  
Eu:*in soapta* Da!  
Natsumi se uita la Dipper si ofteaza,indragostita.  
Eu:*in soapta* O,o!Alerta de "Natsumi,indragostita"!*ridic mana*.  
Profa:Da,Ilinca?  
Eu:Putem merge la baie,va rugam?  
Profa:Desigur!  
Eu:Multumim!Hai,Natsumi!

La baie

Natsumi:Ce te-a apucat,fata?  
Eu:Esti indragostita!  
Natsumi:Nu stiu despre ce vorbesti!  
Eu:Da,sigur!*sarcasm* Te-am vazut,Natsumi!  
Natsumi:Da,bine!Si de cine sunt indragostita?  
Eu:Pai,hai sa vedem!Gideon!  
Natsumi:Ewwwww,nu!E un pitic cu par alb!Cine s-ar indragosti de el?  
Eu:Robbie!  
Natsumi:Te rog!Nu-mi plac adolescentii emo!Si mi se pare un nesimtit!  
Eu:Dipper!  
Natsumi:Nu!*se roseste si se uita in alta parte*.  
Eu:Aha!Stiam eu!Iti place de Dipper!  
Natsumi:Bine,fie,imi place!Dar daca el nu ma place?  
Clopotelul suna.  
Natsumi:Hai,e pauza!  
Eu si Natsumi mergem in clasa si ne asezam in banci.  
Mabel:Hei,deci voi sunteti elevele cele noi!Eu sunt Mabel!Iar el e fratele meu geaman,Dipper!  
Dipper:Buna!  
Eu:Buna!  
Natsumi:Buna!*se roseste,la fel si Dipper*.  
Eu si Mabel ne intelegem din gen:"Cupidon loveste din nou!" (Dip+Natsumi).  
Mabel:Hei,ati vrea sa veniti la noi dupa scoala?  
Eu:Ar fi grozav!*ii dau un cot lui Natsumi*.  
Natsumi:Da,ar fi grozav!  
Mabel:Ne vedem atunci!


	4. Chapter 4:Natsipper

La Coliba Misterelor

Eu,Natsumi,Dipper si Mabel suntem in si Natsumi citesc jurnalul numarul dau din cap sa iesim eu si Mabel ca sa-i lasam singuri.  
Mabel:Eu si Ilinca mergem sa bem niste suc!Ne intoarcem mai tarziu! *plecam*.  
Dipper:Hei,Natsumi!Vreau sa-ti spun ceva!  
Natsumi:Ce anume,Dip?  
Dipper:Eu,amm...*o saruta*.  
Natsumi:Dipper...  
Dipper:Imi pare rau!Am crezut...*Natsumi il saruta* Tu...ma placi?  
Natsumi:Pai...da!  
Dipper si Natsumi se saruta.  
Eu si Mabel ascultam la usa.  
Eu &amp; Mabes:Natsipper Forever!  
Natsumi:Ilinca!Asculti la usa?  
Mabel:Scuze!N-aveam cu cine sa trag cu urechea!  
Dipper:Pe bune,Mabel?  
Mabel:Putem intra?Sau o sa aruncati cu pernele dupa noi?  
Dipper si Natsumi se uita unul la celalalt.  
Dipper:Bine,hai,intrati!  
Eu &amp; Mabel:*intram* Natsipper Forever!  
Mabel:Deci,sunteti un cuplu?  
Dip &amp; Natsumi:Da!  
Mabel:Super!Hai sa dam de veste!  
Eu:*Mabel ma trage de mana din camera* WOW,mai incet!  
Dipper:Mabel asta...  
Natsumi:Te-ai suparat pe ea?  
Dipper:Sa ma supar pe ea?N-am cum!  
Natsumi:Awwwwwww...  
Dipper:Vrei sa vii maine seara in padure sa ne plimbam?  
Natsumi:Sigur!


	5. Chapter 5:Muscatura

Eu si Natsumi stam la un hotel.  
Natsumi:Ce o sa faci cat timp sunt eu cu Dip in padure?  
Eu:Ma uit la Tv!Pot sa ma joc pe tableta ta?  
Natsumi:Sigur!Pa!  
Eu:Bafta!

In padure

Dipper si Natsumi se tin de mana si se plimba.  
Natsumi:Stii ca e periculos,nu?  
Dipper:Stai linistita!Am vazut cam toate creaturile din jurnal!In plus,te apar eu!  
Natsumi se opresc si se aseaza pe un isi lasa capul pe umarul lui o se aude in tufisul din spatele lor si Dipper rupe sarutul.  
Natsumi:Ce s-a intamplat?  
Dipper:E ceva in tufis!  
Ceva cu ochi galbeni sare din tufis si se indreapta spre Natsumi dar Dipper se pune in calea tabara pe Dipper si-l musca de brat!  
Dipper:Aaah!  
Natsumi:Lasa-l in pace!*ii trage un pumn monstrului si acesta fuge inapoi in padure*.  
Natsumi se intoarce la Dipper.  
Natsumi:Esti bine,Dip?  
Dipper:M-a muscat...  
Natsumi il ridica si-l duce inapoi la Coliba Misterelor


	6. Chapter 6:Blestemul

Natsumi l-a dus inapoi la coliba pe Dipper si acum Mabel,Stan,Soos,Dipper si Natsumi sunt in il panseaza pe Dipper.  
Dipper:Au,au!Ai grija,Mabel!  
Mabel:Scuze,Dip...  
Eu intru val-vartej in coliba si intru in bucatarie.  
Eu:Natsumi,am primit mesajul tauDe ce ii creste blana pe corp lui Dipper?  
Lui Dipper ii creste blana maro peste tot,mai putin pe fata,ochii i se fac galbeni,ii apar urechi de pisica,ii apar colti de pisica si ii apare coada.  
Dipper:Miau!  
Mabel:Dipper e...pisica?  
Natsumi il scarpina dupa ureche.  
Dipper:Hei,nu sunt un animal de companie!  
Eu:De fapt,cred ca e o varco-pisica!In cazul lui Dipper,varco-motan!  
Stan:Ar fii o atractie minunata pentru turisti!  
Eu,Natsumi si Mabes:Stan!  
Stan:Bine,bine!Doamne...  
Dipper:Si cum rup blestemul?  
Eu:Cauta in jurnal!  
Dipper scoate jurnalul din vesta si incepe sa-l rasfoiasca.  
Dipper:Aha!Zice:  
"Pentru a scapa de blestem,trebuie sa mananci 5 cristale pisate bine de tot si sa bei apa din 'Balta mistica'."  
Mabel:Ce e "Balta mistica"?  
Dipper:O balta foarte speciala care se afla in padure!Vi-o arat maine!Miau!  
Natsumi:*il imbratisaza* Mersi ca m-ai salvat,Dip!*il saruta pe obraz*.  
Eu:Am chemat un taxi si cred c-a sosit!  
Natsumi:Ei,ne vedem maine,prieteni!Pa!  
Toti:Pa!


	7. Chapter 7:Antidotul

E sambata!  
Eu,Natsumi,Dipper si Mabel suntem in adancul padurii,la smulge 5 cristale din pamant,le curata un pic si-i le da lui Mabel care le pune intr-un castron si le piseaza bine-bine de tot!  
Eu:Acum sa luam apa!  
Dipper da la o parte un tufis si vedem un pasaj tunel,pe treci prin el?  
Dipper:*aluneca prin tunel cu capul inainte* Aaaaaaaaaa!  
Natsumi:*aluneca* Woooohoooo!  
Eu:*alunec* Nu vreau sa moooooor!  
Mabel:*aluneca* E distractiiiiiiv!  
Toti ajungem intr-un loc cu o balta uriasa si cristale infipte in pereti si in tavan.  
Toti:Wooooooow!  
Mabel:Ce frumos!  
Natsumi:Ili,ai adus botelcuta?  
Eu:Da!*ii dau botelcuta* Poftim!  
Natsumi:Mersi!*umple botelcuta cu apa din "Balta mistica"*Dip,trebuie sa mananci cristalele pisate si sa bei toata apa mistica!  
Mabel:*ii da bolul* Pofta buna,fratioare!  
Dipper inghite in sec apoi mananca pisatura.  
Eu,Natsumi &amp; Mabes:Woooohooooo!  
Natsumi:Acum...*ii da botelcuta lui Dip* trebuie sa bei toata apa mistica!  
Eu,Natsumi &amp; Mabes:Bea!Bea!Bea!  
Dipper da botelcuta pe gat apoi o arunca,cat incepe sa-i dispara,urechile si dintii ii revin la normal,coada ii dispare iar ochii isi recapata culoare lor maro.  
Dipper:Am revenit!  
Natsumi:*il ia in brate* Dipper!*il saruta pe obraz*.  
Mabel:*il imbratisaza* Bine ai revenit,fratioare!  
Eu:Hai sa ne intoarcem la coliba!  
Dip,Natsumi &amp; Mabel:De-acord!


	8. Chapter 8:Norman Coraline si Nascu

Ugh,lunea!  
In clasa  
Lee si Nate ii lovesc pe Robbie si Wendy cu bulgari de hartie.  
Profa:*intra in clasa* Am un anunt,copii!Aveti 3 colegi noi!  
Pacifica:Uh,alti fraieri?  
Profa:Salutati-i pe Norman Babcock,Coraline Jones si Nascu!  
Norman,Coraline si Nascu intra in clasa.  
Norman:Salut!  
Coraline:Buna!  
Nascu:Hei!  
Toti:Buna!  
In pauza  
Eu,Natsumi,Dipper si Mabel discutam cu ei.  
Mabel:Da pe tine de ce te cheama "Nascu"?  
Nascu:Vine de la "De ce nascut".Bunica-mea ma uraste!  
Norman:Eu v-as spune ceva dar...nu m-ati crede...  
Eu:Hai,spune-ne!  
Norman:O sa radeti de mine!  
Natsumi:Ba nu!Hai,spune-ne!  
Norman:Fie...Eu pot sa vad fantome...  
Eu:Asta-i...cel mai tare lucru auzit vreodata!  
Norman:Este un blestem si o binecuvantare...  
Coraline:Eu am auzit ca scoala asta e bantuita!  
Toti:*gasp*.  
Eu:Tare!  
Coraline ne spune o legenda despre o fantoma malefica si toti ne speriem.


	9. Chapter 9:Posedarea

Mai tarziu

Dipper se duce la baie si cand iese,apare Pacifica.  
Dipper:*se sperie*Aaa,Pacifica!Ce faci?!Vrei sa fac atac de cord?!  
Ceea ce nu observa Dipper este ca Pacifica are ochii rosii!Pacifica il ia de vesta si-l saruta!Amandoi incep sa straluceasca,dar la un moment dat,doar Dipper mai lumina dispare,Pacifica lesina!  
Dipper:Nu-s va aminti nimic!AHAHAHA!*dispare*.

Mai tarziu

Eu si ceilalti discutam cand...  
Natsumi:*apare* Fratilor,l-ati vazut pe Dip?Nu-l gasesc nicaieri!  
Eu:O,o!Asta nu-i bine...


	10. Chapter 10:Fantoma nu-i fantoma

Deci,eu,Natsumi,Norman,Coraline si Nascu am pornit in cautarea lui Dipper prin subsolul ...  
Eu:Mi-e frica!Si-mi place!  
Nascu:D-daca ne intalnim cu fantoma?  
Mabel:*cu lanterna in mana* Asta nu-i nimic!Eu am fost posedata de doua fantome!  
Coraline:Da,calmeaza-te,fricosule!  
Natsumi:Vezi ceva,Norman?  
Norman:Nimic...Absolut nimic...  
Eu:Hmmm...  
Nascu:*se uita la o debara* Hmm,oare ce o fi in deba...*deschide si sare un schelet din debara* RAAAA!*sare in brate la Coraline*.  
Coraline:*il tranteste jos* Nu sunt Shaggy,Scooby!  
Nascu:Scuze...  
Natsumi:Hei,porumbeilor!Incetati cu joaca,avem treaba!  
Cora &amp; Nascu:NU SUNTEM PORUMBEI!  
Eu:Siiiiiiiigur!*sarcasm*.  
Nascu:Da ce-i cu-cu scheletu?  
Coraline:*ia de jos scheletul* E un schelet fals de Halloween,fricosule!  
Nascu:Aaaaaa...  
Coraline:Bbbbbb...Sa mergem!  
Toti ajungem intr-o camera unde este un cerc de lumanari si o fotografie a familiei Pines cu un "X" rosu,pusa in mijloc.  
Eu,Natsumi &amp; Mabes:Gideon...  
Dipper:*plutind deasupra cercului,cu ochii stralucind albastri ca Mabel in ep. cu fantomele,cu o aura albastra in jurul lui si cu o voce ciudata* Bine ati revenit,copii!  
Toti:DIPPER!  
Dipper:AHAHAHA!  
Mabel:Rasul ala...  
Eu,Natsumi &amp; Mabes:BILL?!  
Norm,Cora &amp; Nascu:Cine?!  
Eu:Va explicam mai tarziu!


	11. Chapter 11:lupta

Dipper (Bill):Corpul lui e perfect!Voi distruge prasul!AHAHAHA!  
Natsumi:Te provocam la lupta!  
Eu &amp; Mabes:Da!  
Dipper (Bill):Foarte bine!Dar fara ei!*face cu mana si Norm,Cora si Nascu ajung intr-o debara intunecata*.

In debara

Norman:Ah,frate,ce intuneric e!Unde-i lumina?*trage de un fir,se aprinde un bec si ii vede pe Coraline si Nascu sarutandu-se* YUK!*stinge lumina* Oricum nu-mi place lumina!

Inapoi la ceilalti

Dipper (Bill):Dar cum o sa ma bateti,huh?Voi nu aveti puteri!  
Mabel:O,da?FLASH CAT!*ii apar pisici in loc de pumni ca in Dreamscaperers si incepe sa traga in Dipper (Bill)* Pow!Pow,pow!Pow!  
Dipper:AAAAAAH!*e acoperit de mate roz*.  
Eu &amp; Natsumi:Bravo,Mabel!  
Mabel:Mersi,fetelor!  
Dipper (Bill):AHAHAHA!Crezi ca niste pisicute ma pot opri?  
Natsumi:Dipper,revino-ti!  
Dipper:Natsumi?...  
Dipper (Bill):Ah!*se ia cu mainile de cap* Nu!Nu te las!  
Eu:Functioneaza!Natsumi,mai spune-i!  
Natsumi:Mai tii minte,Dip,cand m-ai sarutat prima oara?  
Dipper (Bill):*cu mainile de cap* INCETEAZA!  
Natsumi:Si atunci cand m-ai salvat de varco-pisica aia?Ai fost foarte curajos!  
Dipper (Bill):*cu mainile de cap* STOP!  
Natsumi:Te iubesc,Dipper!  
Dipper (Bill):AAAAAAAAAAAA!*straluceste puternic iar noi ne ferim privirea*.  
Dupa ce dispare lumina,il vedem pe Dipper intins pe jos.  
Natsumi:DIPPER!*se duce langa el* Dipper,esti bine?  
Dipper:*se trezeste* Si eu te iubesc,Natsumi!  
Natsumi:Aww,Dipper...*il ia in brate*.  
Eu &amp; Mabes:Awwwwwww...  
Eu:Bine,hai sa mergem acasa,prieteni!  
Mabel:Da!Hei,nu ai impresia c-am fi uitat ceva?  
Norman:*bate in usa de la debara* Bai,scoteti-ma de aici,fratilor!  
Eu:Neeeee,sa mergem!  
Norman:Heeeeeeeeeeei!


	12. Chapter 12:Corascu sau Nasculine

La Coliba Misterelor,in pod

Mabel:Hai,Norman!  
Eu:Da,de cate ori vrei sa ne mai cerem scuze?!  
Norman:*era cu spatele la noi dar se intoarce* Bine,va iert!  
Eu &amp; Mabes:Da!*batem palma*.  
Norman:Dar sa nu mai faceti niciodata una ca asta!  
Eu &amp; Mabes:*punem mana dreapta pe inima si tinem degetele de la mana stanga incrucisate la spate,dar Norm nu vede* Promitem!  
Norman:Asa mai merge!*se duce mai incolo*.  
Eu si Mabel chicotim de nu mai putem.  
Coraline:Adunarea gasca!  
Toti venim langa ea si Nascu.  
Coraline:Eu si Nascu am discutat si...oficial suntem un cuplu!  
Toti:Awwwwwwww...  
Eu:Ce nume veti avea?Corascu?  
Mabel:Sau Nasculine?  
Nascu:Corascu suna bine!Tu ce spui,Cori?  
Coraline:Corascu sa fie!  
Eu &amp; Mabel:Corascu Forever!  
Coraline si Nascu se saruta.  
Natsumi:*sopteste spre mine* Era si timpul!  
Eu:*soptesc* Da!


	13. Chapter 13:Disparitia fetelor

La scoala

Eu:Ciudat!Credeam c-a venit mai devreme la scoala!Ceva nu-i in regula!  
Dipper intra in clasa,dar fara Mabel.  
Eu:'Neata,Dipper!  
Dipper:'Neata!Hei,unde-i Natsumi?  
Eu:Acelasi lucru vroiam sa te intreb de Mabel!  
Dipper:Nu stiu!M-am trezit si nu era!Credeam c-a venit mai devreme la scoala!  
Eu:Si eu la fel!  
Norman:'Neata!Hei,ce-i cu fetele astea lungi?  
Dipper:Mabel si Natsumi au disparut!  
Nascu:Si Cori a disparut!  
Gideon intra in clasa si trece pe langa noi,zambind malefic.  
Dipper:Va ganditi la ce ma gandesc eu?  
Toti:Da!  
Dipper:Ne vedem dupa ore!


	14. Chapter 14:Gideon

Eu,Dipper,Norman si Nascu l-am urmarit pe Gideon pana la intrarea spre Balta Mistica.  
Dipper:*aluneca* Nu din noooooooooou!  
Eu:*alunec* Oh my Gooooooooooood!  
Norman:*aluneca* Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Nascu:*aluneca* Vin dupa tine,Coriiiiiiiiiiiiii!  
Toti ajungem la balta si-l vedem pe Gideon in aer,cu mana pe amuleta si cu o aura albastra in jurul ,Mabel si Coraline sunt langa el,inconjurate si ele de cate o aura albastra.  
Dipper:Acum te-am prins,Gideon!  
Eu:Nu inteleg!De ce le-ai luat doar pe ele si pe mine nu?  
Gideon:Paaaaai...nu eram sigur ca esti fata!  
Eu:Mama!*dadeam sa sar pe el sa-l fac bucati dar ma tineau Dipper si Norman* Lasati-ma sa-i fac freza!  
Norman:Calmeaza-te!  
Eu:*ma opresc* Ai dreptate,Norm!Nu merita osteneala!  
Gideon:Hei!


	15. Chapter 15:Sfarsitul

Eu:*in soapta* Dipper,tu si Nascu le salvati pe fete!Eu si Norman ii distragem atentia lui Gideon!  
Dipper:*in soapta* Bine!  
Norman:Hei,Gideon!  
Eu:Esti prostul din Prosteni!  
Gideon:Va omor!*trage in noi cu cristale dar eu si Norm ne ascundem dupa o piatra*.  
Dipper si Nascu le dezleaga pe fete.  
Natsumi:*il ia in brate pe Dipper* Eroul meu!  
Coraline:*il ia in brate pe Nascu* Iubi!  
Gideon arunca cu cristale in piatra dupa care ne-am ascuns eu si Norm.  
Eu:N-as vrea sa va intrerup dar...SUNTEM PE CALE SA MURIM AICI!  
Gideon:HAHAHAHA!  
Dipper:Hei,copil psihopat!Tine asta!*scoate jurnalul din vesta si da la o pagina* Hei,Natsumi!Hai s-o facem impreuna!  
Natsumi:Bine,Dip!  
Dip &amp; Natsumi:ALIQUAM SIT PEDELES!  
Gideon este legat pedeles si cu batista la gura.  
Eu:Super!Am reusit!  
Mabel:Ok,sa mergem sa-l ducem pe asta la inchisoare!  
Dipper si Natsumi se saruta,Coraline si Nascu si Mabel il imbratiseaza pe Norman.  
Eu:Ma simt in plus!  
Mabel:Awwwww...imbratisare de grup!*ne imbratisem*  
Gideon a ajuns la inchisoare pentru rapire iar noi ne-am vazut in continuare de aventuri!


End file.
